The Heart of Dibella
The Dragonborn will need to find the next Sybil of Dibella for the temple in Markarth. Objectives *Find the future Sybil of Dibella *Rescue Fjotra from the Forsworn *Pray at Dibella's Altar Walkthrough Getting the Quest Degaine in Markarth will give the Dragonborn a quest to steal a Statue of Dibella from the Temple of Dibella. Talk to Degaine and receive the miscellaneous quest "Steal the statue in the Temple of Dibella" before picking the lock to the Inner Sanctum and getting caught by the priestesses and Hamal. If the Dragonborn is caught by the priestesses and then tries to go talk to Degaine to receive the quest, the quest dialogue will not show. Degaine is usually at the market in front of the main door of Markarth, if not he is in The Warrens. Break into the Inner Sanctum and sneak behind the priestesses. If caught while sneaking past the priestesses, Mother Hamal will give the Dragonborn this quest as a punishment for trespassing in the temple. Alternatively, sneak out, sell the statue to Degaine, and come back in to "get caught". Other Statues of Dibella If unable to sneak past Hamal, there are several other Statues of Dibella at the following locations: *Broken Tower Redoubt. After entering the redoubt, after the first room, go up the stairs on the right and go left on the second floor and follow it around. The statue is in a darkened area past a pile of rubble between two barrels. A light source may help, as it's quite dark. *One statue can be found beside/in Hela's Folly, a nearby shipwreck. This can be found as a Dark Brotherhood contract for Nazir. (The statue is counted as stolen despite the owner (Deekus) being dead). *While doing the daedric quest in the midden below the college of Winterhold. *One statue is in Maven Black-Briar's home in Riften. *One statue can be found inside Riftweald Manor, Mercer Frey's house in Riften. *One statue can be found in Brinewater Grotto at the very back. *One statue can be found in Haelga's Bunkhouse in Riften, it can be stolen as part of the Thieves Guild quest Taking Care of Business. *One statue can be found in the East Empire Company Warehouse. Either way, if you get caught trying to sneak past and Mother Hamal gives you the quest as punishment for trespassing in the temple, you can still attempt to steal the statue and just sell it to someone else other than Degaine Looking for the Sybil Talk to anyone in Karthwasten about a little girl, and they will direct the Dragonborn to talk to Enmon, her father. Enmon will say that Fjotra was kidnapped by the Forsworn and taken to Broken Tower Redoubt. He offers to join in the rescue, but there is an option to go alone. Having Enmon joining offers no reward, except one or two lines of dialogue when his daughter is found. Unfortunately, Enmon can be killed easily, which has no consequences. Travel to Broken Tower Redoubt and fight or slip past the Forsworn found there while making the way to the top (If recently cleared, the only enemy present may be the Forsworn Briarheart). Eventually the Dragonborn will get inside a small tower with a Forsworn Briarheart boss guarding the cell in which Fjotra is being held captive. Kill him, then loot the key off his body to open the cell. After telling her she is the Sybil of Dibella, Fjotra will follow you. Take her back to the Temple of Dibella in Markarth. If the Dragonborn returns to Fjotra's House after rescuing her and approaches Enmon with Fjotra, he will address his daughter and tell her she has to go to the temple. Hamal tells the player to pray at the Altar of Dibella to receive the blessing. The Dragonborn will get a permanent effect called Agent of Dibella, which allows the player to do more damage to the opposite sex. After praying at the altar, Hamal will be willing to train the Dragonborn in enchanting. Bugs * Hamal sometimes suffers from "lightning fast dialogue," the same bug that has been noticed with Esbern, causing Hamal and the priestesses to attack the player. ** Avoid this situation by entering the Inner Sanctum using a key pickpocketed from Senna, instead of picking the lock. ** Using the Scroll of Harmony can prevent any of the priestesses from attacking, and Hamal can be talked to normally. ** Reloading from a previous save works occasionally as well. * When the Sybil leaves after the quest finishes, she re-locks the expert lock on the inner sanctum door, possibly trapping the Dragonborn. Waiting will eventually cause the door to unlock. * Occasionally, Enmon will "forget" who the Dragonborn is during the escape from Broken Tower Redoubt, causing him to repeat his typical lines about not talking to outsiders. Despite this, he will still accompany the player as if he were a follower. * The Dragonborn must talk to Degaine and receive the miscellaneous quest "Steal the statue in the Temple of Dibella" before picking the lock to the Inner Sanctum and getting caught by the priestesses and Hamal. If they are caught by the priestesses then try to go talk to Degaine to receive the quest, the quest dialog will not show. Degaine is usually at the market in front of the main door of Markarth, and if not he is in The Warrens. * If the Dragonborn speaks to Degaine and accepts the miscellaneous quest to steal the statue, then goes to the Silver-Blood Inn and asks the innkeeper about work and rumors, he will give a quest objective to "Speak to Degaine." Since the quest has already been started, this objective cannot be cleared, and will remain in the quest log. If this happens to you before going to the temple, the objective will be cleared upon beginning the temple quest. * If Degaine is killed (such as from a dragon attack), this quest can still be initiated by entering the Inner Sanctum with a key stolen from Senna. When either of the two priestesses attending the rites performed by Hamal sees the Dragonborn, they will approach and give the Dragonborn a choice of either speaking with Hamal, or fighting. The statue is actually a part of a separate miscellaneous quest given by Degaine. * There is a glitch where, when going to search for the Sybil in Karthwasten, the town will be empty aside from one guard next to the mine. Loading from an earlier save and restarting the game does not appear to fix this glitch. ** This can be fixed on the PC by using the recycleactor command in the console, the IDs for the town npcs are: 00019931, 00019932, 00019933, 00019934, 00019935, 00019936, 000622E7 * It is possible for Enmon to be killed during a dragon attack before the quest appears in the user's journal. The quest can still be completed by heading to Broken Tower Redoubt and talking to Fjotra in the tower's cell. * The Forsworn Briarheart may not have the key to the jail cell. This may happen if Broken Tower Redoubt has already been visited. ru:Украсть статую из храма Дибеллы pl:Zadanie:Serce Dibelli Category:Skyrim: Markarth Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests